Kangen
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Semua kata rindumu semakin membuatku tak berdaya. Menahan rasa ingin jumpa. Percayalah padaku, aku merindukanmu. Aku pasti akan kembali ke sisimu. Melepas semua kerinduan yang terpendam. For Fanfiction Challenge: VALENTINE CHALLENGE II.


**A/N:** _Mungkin failed banget, habis saya enggak pernah main game ini, cuma baca dari wikipedianya aja. Tapi saya naksir banget sama game ini, jadinya daripada dipendam terus mending saya tulis 'kan?_

**Alert: **_OOC dan failed, mungkin miss typo bertebaran karena diketik dengan buru-buru._

**Disclaimer:** _Legend of Zelda's series milik Nintendo._

_Happy Reading ^_^_

* * *

**Kangen**

.

.

Seorang gadis terlihat sedang menopangkan dagunya di balkonnya. Matanya memandang dengan lesu pemandangan yang terlihat. Sejauh mata memandang, gadis itu melihat kesibukan dan hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di _Hyrule Castle Town_. Gadis itu memandang tanpa minat kesibukan yang terjadi dan memilih mengedarkan pandangannya pada cakrawala. Pemandangan _Death Mountain_ tampak oleh matanya meskipun tidak terlalu jelas. Sesekali bibir mungilnya mendesahkan napas lemah, merasa tertekan. Tak dipedulikannya hembusan angin yang lembut memainkan anak-anak rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba terlihat olehnya satu titik yang bergerak dengan cepat. Gadis itu memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat dengan lebih jelas, tetapi sia-sia saja. Harapan membuncah didalam dada gadis itu, berharap sosok yang mendekat itu adalah hal yang ditunggu olehnya. Atau setidaknya, titik bergerak itu dapat menyampaikan suatu kabar penting baginya.

Gadis itu tidak sabar, ia menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya menatap dengan penuh semangat titik yang bergerak dengan cepat itu. Titik itu bergerak dengan cepat, tetapi entah kenapa gadis itu merasa bahwa titik itu bergerak terlalu lamban. Saat ini, titik itu telah mendekat, memasuki gerbang kota Hyrule. Titik atau yang dapat kita sebut seorang pengendara beserta kudanya yang berlari cepat menghalau kerumunan dan kesibukan yang terjadi di _Hyrule Castle Town_. Pengendara berkuda itu langsung menuju arah _Hyrule Castle_. Tanpa membuang waktu, gadis itu langsung berlari ke bawah, bermaksud menemui entah siapapun yang telah tiba di istananya.

Semua pelayan maupun penjaga istana menatap heran gadis itu yang berlari dengan cepat. Sungguh suatu sikap yang tidak anggun bagi seorang ratu, tetapi gadis itu tidak menghiraukan sikap santunnya saat ini. Gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang berukir elegan, napasnya terengah. Seorang gadis pelayan membuka pintu itu dan hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sesaat pelayan itu terpekik kaget, tak menyangka bahwa ratunya sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Pelayan itu dengan cepat menutup pintu dan menghampiri ratunya.

"Astaga Yang Mulia, apa yang-,"

"Siapa yang datang?" sang Ratu memotong pertanyaan sang pelayan.

"Lady Ashei datang dari medan perang-,"

"Aku akan menemuinya," potong sang Ratu dengan bersemangat.

"Tidak dengan penampilan seperti ini Yang Mulia,"

Pelayan itu menahan langkah sang Ratu dan mulai membenahi penampilan berantakannya. Sang Ratu juga membenahi penampilannya, merapikan anak rambutnya yang berantakan, mengibaskan gaunnya yang sedikit kusut dan membenahi posisi tiaranya.

"Sempurna," gumam pelayan istana itu sambil tersenyum.

Sang Ratu hanya memberikan senyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya dengan anggun memasuki aula istana.

Seorang wanita dengan baju zirah pelindung memandang dengan hormat sang Ratu yang baru saja memasuki aula istana. Wanita itu membungkuk hormat sesaat sebelum menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Yang Mulia," sapa sang wanita.

"Lady Ashei, tolong panggil saja aku Zelda,"

"Baiklah," angguk wanita yang dipanggil Ashei tersebut.

"Ada kabar dari medan perang?" tanya Zelda dengan tergesa.

Ashei memasang wajah terkejut. Zelda menyadari sikapnya yang terburu-buru dan langsung menutup bibirnya, merasa malu. Ashei hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Kita menang, Hyrule menang," jawab Ashei dengan singkat dan padat.

Zelda menghembuskan napas lega.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Link?"

Ashei tersenyum memaklumi.

"Link baik-baik saja. Musuh sudah mundur dari wilayah perbatasan, akan tetapi Link memutuskan mereka akan tinggal untuk sementara waktu, berjaga-jaga apabila musuh kembali menyerang,"

Saat ini senyum manis Zelda telah tergantikan dengan gurat kekecewaan, meskipun Ratu muda itu berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Ashei. Menyadari pria yang terkasih bagi dirinya masih harus tinggal beberapa hari di medan perang telah membuyarkan segala harapan dan kebahagiaan yang telah tersusun. Padahal sang Ratu berharap ia dapat bertemu dengan pahlawannya, suaminya, rajanya yang saat ini sedang di medan perang. Melepaskan rasa rindu yang tak tertahankan oleh dirinya.

Ashei bukanlah wanita yang bodoh, ia menyadari perubahan wajah ratunya tersebut.

"Kulihat _Hyrule Castle Town_ sedang bersiap menyambut festival?" Ashei berusaha berbasa-basi.

Zelda mengangguk, "Festival kasih sayang," gumam Zelda.

Ah, Ashei menyadari bahwa ia telah salah berbicara. Wanita itu sadar, meskipun ratunya berusaha menyembunyikannya, tapi terlihat Zelda sangat kecewa dengan keputusan Link untuk tinggal di medan perang selama beberapa hari.

"Terima kasih untuk berita yang kau sampaikan Lady Ashei. Aku akan menyuruh pelayan-,"

"Tak perlu Zelda, aku harus segera kembali ke perbatasan. Musuh memang sudah mundur, tetapi Link ingin kami terus bersiaga," ujarnya ringan tanpa beban.

Zelda mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku mempersiapkan bekal untukmu di perjalanan,"

"Tak masalah," jawab Ashei.

"Lalu..., mungkin ada yang ingin anda serahkan secara pribadi untuk Link? Kau tahu... mungkin sebagai pengganti festival kasih sayang yang tak dapat kalian ikuti bersama besok...?" tanya Ashei ragu-ragu.

Zelda membulatkan matanya, sesaat wajahnya bersinar dengan penuh harapan. Tiba-tiba Ratu itu mengedarkan pandangannya dengan cepat, seakan takut jika terdapat orang lain disana.

"Bolehkah...?" tanya Zelda ragu-ragu. Ashei hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk.

Zelda tersenyum dengan riang dan meminta Ashei menunggu sebentar untuk dirinya mempersiapkan bekal perjalanan bagi wanita itu dan titipannya untuk Link.

Ashei menghembuskan napas, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding istana dan menatap keramaian yang terjadi di _Hyrule Castle Town_. Para rakyat sibuk mempersiapkan festival kasih sayang yang akan diselenggarakan besok. Biasanya fesitival ini akan digelar selama satu minggu, diiringi dengan tarian dansa, musik yang terus mengalun beserta bazaar rakyat. Suatu festival dimana orang-orang menyerahkan bunga sebagai tanda cinta kepada orang yang mereka sayangi.

Entah berapa lama Ashei merenung, memandangi pemandangan _Hyrule Castle Town _yang ramai, tapi ia tersadar oleh suara decit pintu kayu disertai Zelda dan seorang gadis pelayan. Ashei langsung menghampiri kedua wanita tersebut. Gadis pelayan itu langsung menyerahkan bekal untuk perjalanannya sementara Zelda masih memeluk titipan yang akan ia sampaikan kepada Link. Ashei menatap Zelda dengan heran.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu hingga ke kuda," ujar Zelda mantap.

Ashei hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar istana menuju tempat dimana wanita itu menambatkan kudanya. Seorang penjaga istal kuda terlihat menggosok kuda milik Ashei, melihat sosok ksatria wanita itu penjaga istal langsung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ashei mengangguk berterima kasih dan mengulurkan 1 _rupee_ berwarna hijau. Penjaga istal menyentuh topinya sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

"Ini titipanku untuk Link," lirih Zelda, berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar akan tetapi wajahnya merona dengan merah. Ashei hanya tersenyum singkat, menerima titipan dari Zelda dan menaruhnya dengan aman di kudanya.

"Lalu...ini, tolong sampaikan kepada Link," Zelda mengulurkan sekuntum bunga Camellia berwana pink dan satu amplop yang tidak diragukan lagi berisi surat.

Ashei menerima kedua benda itu dan meletakkannya dengan lembut di saku jubahnya, berharap tidak merusak bunga yang rapuh itu. Wanita itu mengagguk hormat kepada sang Ratu sebelum akhirnya kembali memacu kudanya, kembali ke perbatasan.

Zelda hanya bisa memandang sosok Ashei yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan kesedihan, memandangi pemandangan _Hyrule Castle Town _yang ramai. Bibirnya kembali menghembuskan napas.

Sepertinya besok sang Ratu harus menikmati festival kasih sayang tahun ini sendirian.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Link menghembuskan napasnya, matanya menatap angkasa senja. Sesekali pandangan matanya ia jatuhkan ke balik pegunungan _Death Mountain_, berusaha mereka sosok _Hyrule Castle_ yang berdiri dengan kokoh dibalik pegunungan tersebut, membayangkan sesosok yang selalu menunggunya dengan penuh harap dan setia.

Subuh tadi pemuda itu baru saja memerintahkan Ashei untuk menyampaikan kabar kepada istana bahwa pasukannya telah meraih kemenangan. Akan tetapi, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja, pemuda itu berharap Ashei dapat menyampaikan kepadanya mengenai keadaan Zelda. Bagaimana keadan istri dan Ratunya itu?

Jujur saja, musuh sudah mundur dan Link ingin sekali ia beserta pasukannya untuk pulang. Tetapi sebagai Raja ia tidak dapat melakukan itu. Keselamatan negeri dan rakyatnya adalah hal yang harus diprioritaskan, karena itulah ia memilih untuk menetap selama beberapa hari demi keamanan negara Hyrule. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, hati kecilnya sangat merindukan Zelda. Karena itulah, dengan alasan untuk memberi kabar kemenangan kepada Ratunya itu, ia memerintahkan Ashei untuk menemui Zelda. Ashei hanya memasang senyum pengertian tetapi Link berusaha menyembunyikannya, meskipun pemuda itu yakin bahwa Ashei sudah mengetahui motifnya.

Langit semakin menggelap, Link bermaksud kembali ke tendanya, berusaha berlindung dari tiupan angin dingin yang menggigil. Akan tetapi, satu titik kecil yang bergerak cepat menarik perhatiannya. Matahari senja menjadikan sosok itu gelap, akan tetapi Link dapat memperkirakan bahwa titik yang mendekat itu hanyalah satu orang. Satu orang bukanlah suatu ancaman, tetapi Link tetap meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Semakin lama titik itu semakin mendekat maka semakin jelaslah sosok tersebut. Link mulai bersikap santai, titik bergerak itu adalah Ashei. Ashei mulai mengurangi kecepatan kudanya seiring berkurangnya jarak antara dirinya dan Link. Saat dirinya telah sampai tepat di hadapan Link, kudanya sudah mulai berjalan biasa.

"Link," sapa Ashei sambil mengangguk hormat.

"Ashei, bagaimana kabar istana?" Link langsung bertanya. Ashei tertawa terbahak, Link hanya mampu memasang wajah bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi sambil bingung.

"Kalian suami istri memang sama saja. Saat aku baru tiba, Ratu Zelda langsung menghampiriku dan bertanya tentangmu. Sekarang, begitu aku baru tiba kau langsung bertanya keadaan istrimu itu," jelas Ashei sambil terbahak.

Link hanya bisa merona merah, tetapi ia mempertahan wajah seriusnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku menyerah," ujar Ashei sambil mengangkat tangannya pertanda menyerah. Wanita itu langsung merogoh saku jubahnya, mengeluarkan bunga camellia dan selembar amplop yang disegel lilin berstempel kerajaan Hyrule.

"Zelda memintaku untuk menyampaikan ini untukmu dan ada titipan untuk dirimu," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan bungkusan kain besar.

Link tersenyum puas dan langsung melangkah pergi.

"Tak ada terima kasih untukku, heh, Link?" seringai Ashei. Link menghentikan langkahnya, tampak malu sebelum akhirnya menggumamkan terima kasih. Ashei kembali tertawa terbahak.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Link langsung berjalan menuju tendanya, tak mengidahkan tatapan heran para prajurit perang. Pemuda itu langsung menyingkap kain yang menghalangi pintu masuk tendanya dan langsung duduk di dipan tidurnya. Pertama ia membaca surat berstempel tersebut, hanya berisi tulisan yang singkat, tetapi bagi Link sangat mendalam.

_Aku merindukanmu Link._

_Dan aku selalu mencintaimu, dulu, kini dan dimasa mendatang._

Rasa rindu dalam hati Link yang telah susah payah ia pendam kembali membuncah keluar. Link menciumi surat itu, mencoba merasakan aroma istrinya yang membekas di kertas surat itu. Wangi parfum Zelda yang sangat Link rindukan sedikit tertempel, membuat pemuda itu tak berdaya dan semakin merindukan istrinya.

Link kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunga camellia berwarna pink. Link tersenyum, sedikit terenyuh. Camellia berwarna pink berarti "kerinduan untukmu", dengan lembut Link mengelus kelopak bunga itu. Matanya ia arahkan ke bungkusan kain besar. Sebenarnya itu bukan bungkusan, melainkan sebuah selimut.

Memang titipan yang Zelda sampaikan melalui Ashei sangat sederhana. Terlampau sederhana bagi seorang Ratu kepada suaminya, sang Jenderal sekaligus Raja Hyrule. Tetapi Link paham, ada cinta di hadiah tersebut. Ada perhatian dan kasih sayang. Dan terutama, ada kerinduan pada pasangan itu.

Link menyampirkan selimut itu di tubuhnya. Tampaknya malam ini tidak akan terlalu dingin bagi pemuda itu.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Zelda menatap keramaian yang terjadi di _Hyrule Castle Town_ pada siang hari. Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh dari perayaan kasih sayang sehingga suasana lebih meriah dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Zelda duduk di tempat yang disediakan untuk menikmati musik dan keramaian rakyat yang ada. Sesekali bocah-bocah kecil dengan berani menghampiri sang Ratu, mengajaknya berdansa dan bermain bersama. Tentu saja sang Ratu tidak akan pernah menolak permintaan anak-anak tersebut.

Pada saat sang Ratu sedang asyik berdansa dengan seorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun, berita itu datang tanpa disangka.

"Yang Mulia Ratu!" seorang penjaga istana berlari menghampiri sang Ratu, napasnya tersendat.

Suasana festival langsung hening.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zelda dengan bingung.

"Pasukan perang...,"

Kedua bola mata Zelda membulat.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Zelda langsung berlari menuju jembatan, beberapa rakyatnya yang tadinya menikmati festival juga ikut berlari mengikuti sang Ratu. Di seberang jembatan, pasukan perang perbatasan sedang berjalan pulang, wajah para pasukan tampak lelah tetapi juga merasa bahagia. Link berada di barisan terdepan prajurit, wajahnya tampak berseri.

Beberapa prajurit yang tadinya berjalan di belakang Link langsung berlari menghampiri keluarga mereka. Begitu pula para rakyat yang tadinya ikut berlari di belakang Zelda. Beberapa dari mereka telah berlari melewati Zelda, berusaha menyongsong para suami maupun anak-anak mereka yang ikut berperang.

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Zelda. Sang Ratu langsung berlari menyongsong suaminya yang ia cintai. Link juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pemuda itu langsung turun dari kudanya dan berdiri menyambut istrinya yang berlari. Zelda langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Link. Pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Link dibawah sementara Zelda berbaring diatas tubuh Link. Akan tetapi, kedua tangan mereka masih berpelukan dengan erat.

"Tiga bulan kau pergi, aku sangat merindukanmu," bisik Zelda sambil terisak.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku pasti akan kembali ke sisimu," bisik Link. Zelda hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

Zelda menatap bola mata Link yang berwarna biru. Sang Ratu mencium pipi suaminya dengan lembut.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Link," bisik Zelda lembut.

"Aku pulang, Zelda" balas Link dengan sama lembutnya.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**A/N:**_yosh...tamat deh...boleh minta reviewnya kan?  
_


End file.
